Map of Your Head
by Destroyaar
Summary: When aliens come to attack the Earth, Anne doesn't think she can survive. But she soon finds someone who may just be able to save her. Muse fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo…So here's the new story I promised. Sorry it took so long…I've decided that I'll try out the first two chapters and wait for some reviews. If you don't like it, I won't waste my time on it. If you DO like it however, I'd be more than happy to keep going. This is my first attempt at sci-fi, so…yeah…I switched up the names and a few other things…I thought I'd also try some type of odd love story-thing, but my last one COMPLETELY sucked, so I'm not so sure. Anyway, tell me what you think! P.S., coming up with chapter names are too hard, so they're just gonna be boring ol' numbers.

**One.**

Friday began as a pretty normal day. I got up, took a shower, and ate breakfast. After blow-drying my hair, I quickly painted on my makeup and ran out the door, running late as usual.

I jogged out of the little apartment and held my hand up to get a taxi, as usual. Then, I was off to NYMC (New York Medical College). It was probably one of the best science colleges in the U.S., and it had been really hard for me to get in. I'd been wanting to become a doctor since I was seven, but I'd come to learn that it was harder than I'd thought. The medical career was extremely competitive.

After I got out of my last class (at 2:30), I stopped at the little café that was right across the street to have some late lunch with my best friend in the whole world, Emily.

And then, we went back to my apartment to watch TV and eat junk food.

Yup, Friday seemed to be a normal day, until the aliens came.

They weren't what you'd think they would look like. They had no arms, just four legs. And they had bright pink skin. Their eyes were a glowing blue that you could easily see in a pitch-black room, and they had small antennae that stuck out of their heads. As soon as their leader stepped foot onto the land, he changed form into a human. All the other aliens followed his actions as well.

Their spaceship was massive, looking like a giant chunk of glowing metal that fell from the sky. It had landed somewhere in Michigan, apparently, and more spaceships landed throughout the world, at least two to a continent.

Without any warning or any reason, the aliens began to attack. They pulled out these weird-looking laser-like guns and shot at people. The ones they hit would completely disintegrate.

The only way we could tell the difference between aliens and humans were the eyes. Though their bodies changed, their eyes still stayed the same. They were a bright electric blue that glowed powerfully in the dark.

While all this was happening, Emily and I were watching it on the news. We had been watching some goofy chick-flick, and we were laughing our faces off at how silly it was, until we were silenced by the urgent report by a young-looking girl, standing stiffly in the rain and telling us everything.

"Um…Emily?" I asked, feeling my heart begin to rise, "do you think this is real?"

"I don't know," She replied sincerely, "but it's freaking me out."

I got up to call my brother. He would know what was going on. He had to. But when I dialed his number and held the phone up to my ear, I only heard the usual, "Hey, this is Dom. Uh, I can't get to my cell at this time-for some reason-so please leave a message…bye!"

I smiled a little and gently slipped my phone into my pocket. "I dunno what's going on Em," I sighed, "but I think we need to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOO! Finally! After a long, looong time, I'm done with chapter 2! Yay! I'm not going to lie to you. I honestly just got lazy. Sure, I was SUPER busy with all the tests and stuff I had, but I did have free time. I was just…lazy. Anyways, here's chapter two. I know it's crappy. It's like, I made you wait that long for THIS? I'm sorry, I just whipped it up really fast last night, since I was getting really guilty. Anyways, please review when you get a chance. Thanks!

**Two.**

Within a few days, the whole world turned into chaos. The aliens took over hundreds of cities in only a day. Millions of people had already died; apparently the aliens were told to kill every human they could find. The only question was, why?

Emily and I had gone to Dom's house, as it was probably the safest place. We hid in his basement on Saturday and Sunday, but by Monday, the aliens didn't come around as frequent, so we were free to roam the house with caution.

Dom was a very protective older brother. He still acted like I was a little kid, like I couldn't take care of myself. He wouldn't even let me go in his "Gun Room," as he feared that, clumsy as I was, I would trip and grab one of the guns on accident, setting if off and killing myself. How I would manage to do that, I had no clue. But Dom stuck with the theory. He also made me walk around with either him or Emily at all times. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without one of them standing outside the door.

On Tuesday, the aliens came around again, and we were nowhere near ready.

It was morning, and Dom had gotten up early from the basement to make breakfast.

I woke up, smiling at the familiar sound of grease popping and the smell of something burning.

"I thought you were trying to save your eggs?" I asked as I emerged from the basement, scratching my puffy hair.

"I was," Dom smirked at my appearance, "but I had forgotten to go shopping.. Who knew the aliens would come on the day I was gonna go to the grocery store, right?"

He looked up at me, expecting a laugh. I just smiled and stepped a bit closer.

"Heh…Anyways," He continued, "I was sorta craving eggs when I woke up, so I decided to make my last one. We could split it…if you want?"

"No," I shook my head quickly, "too…greasy."

"You're weird."

I smiled and shot him an eye-roll as I reached up and grabbed a box of fruity cereal from on top of the fridge.

"Anne," Dom whispered, suddenly still, "don't move…"

"Wha-"

I heard a clicking noise. When I turned around, I saw electric blue eyes, staring dangerously at me. It was an alien. He had blond hair and an angry face. His mouth was open and the odd clicking was coming out of it loudly, though his tongue wasn't moving, and there wasn't any movement in his mouth. He pointed his gun at my head and his finger was shaking slightly on the trigger.

"DUCK!" Dom bellowed. He was so loud that it startled both me, _and _the alien. And as I followed Dom's order and fell to my knees, the alien stumbled back.

My heart banged quickly in my ears, feeling as though it was trying to rip out from my chest.

The alien had regained its balance and was now trying to crawl in through the window, despite the shards of glass that remained from the fight Dom had gotten in on Sunday with a particularly large alien.

Dom was an amazing fighter, but I couldn't help but feel worried. Was he good at close combat?

Of course, my worrying was for nothing. Dom shot the grubby blond with ease and shot the others that were trying to sneak in behind him. But soon, more and more began to appear. Dom tried to shoot as much as he could, but they were beginning to overpower him. I slowly crawled out of the way, hoping the aliens wouldn't notice me.

"Anne, go get Emily!" He shouted over the uproar, "and guns, too!"

"I'm on it!" I called back dutifully as I go to my feet. I opened the basement door and ran down the steps excitedly.

_He trusts me! Finally I can get a gun and fight, too!_

Halfway down, I tripped over _my own_ foot and began tumbling down the stairs.

_The one time Dom trusts me to do something, my clumsiness has to get in the way._ I thought as I rolled painfully, mentally kicking myself.

Everything went black before I hit the bottom.

_Chapter 3 is on the way! I promise it'll be sooner. Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much! :D

-_Jade_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God, I am so sorry. The last time I updated this was September 24th, 2011. Whoops. I'm awful, I know. But I'm back now. I can't really promise anything, but hey-I'm trying. Sorry, I know this definitely WAS NOT worth the wait, but it's the best I could do. I have an awful cold and I'm writing it drugged up on Nyquil. Haha, so…there.

**Three.**

I woke up to see Emily and Dom hovering over me. Dom grinned widely when he saw my eyes open.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how're you feeling?" He asked with mock sympathy.

"Like shit." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my throbbing head.

Usually, in movies, when somebody passes out, the first thing they ask when they come to is, "What happened?" But I didn't have to. I knew exactly what happened. Dom sent me down to get guns and to wake up Emily so we could fight the intruding aliens. But of course, I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs.

_Fucking idiot,_ I thought, _Dom gives you the simplest task and you have to go and mess it up. Now he won't even let you walk to the _bathroom_ by yourself!_

"This is _exactly_ why I don't let you walk around by yourself! Dom laughed, "You're more of a danger to yourself than the aliens!"

"Oh, shut up," I groaned as I got to my feet, "what happened with you two? How did you fight the aliens off?"

"Well, of course, I woke up when you came tumbling down the stairs," Emily replied, "I saw you and I was going to help you, but then I heard a big commotion upstairs and I figured Dom needed backup."

"Oh, thanks," I grumbled sarcastically, "Leave the girl who just fell down a bunch of stairs and is possibly in a coma to help her stupid brother."

"Drama queen!" Dom chuckled, "anyways, it's all clear up there, no thanks to you, so you can go back to eating cereal."

I rolled my eyes and then turned to drag my aching body up the stairs, Dom and Emily following close behind.

I walked into the kitchen and reached on top of the fridge to grab my cereal as I'd previously tried to do before the damn alien had to look in the window like a creeper.

I poured the last of the Fruity Pebbles into my bowl and walked into the living room to eat on the coffee table. Yes, I skipped the milk. I preferred cereal dry.

Dom and Emily both stayed in the kitchen, eating the now cold eggs on the table and laughing about how clumsy I was. But I tuned them out as a familiar clicking noise caught my attention.

It sounded like it was coming from outside. I gently set my cereal on the table and glanced at Dom and Emily to make sure they weren't looking before sneaking out the back door to investigate.

I nearly fainted when I got outside.

A brown-haired man was lying on the ground. No, he wasn't a man…he was an _alien._ The clicking noise was coming from the back of his throat. He clutched his left leg, which seemed to have been shot. A green, slime-like substance oozed out of the wound.

When he saw me, he quickly grabbed his gun from his pocket and aimed it at me before I could even blink or think.

Thankfully, nothing came out when he pulled the trigger. He seemed to be out of ammo. He let out a frustrated growl and dropped it, letting it clatter on the pavement before holding up his green-stained hands in defeat.

"Shoot me now. Get it over with." He nearly ordered in a British accent.

_I didn't know aliens have different accents…_

Despite the strong tone in his voice, I could see the scared look in his piercing electric blue eyes. He was freaked out. He really didn't want to die-he thought it was his only option. I couldn't just leave him out here. I wanted to help.

I kind of wondered why he was being so dramatic about it. I mean, sure, it was a shot to the leg, but it didn't seem like he was bleeding to death or anything. He seemed fine.

"I don't have a gun." I admitted, holding up my hands innocently.

I took a step forward, but he scrambled back, grimacing at the pain it caused on is leg. The clicking in his throat grew louder and faster.

"No, seriously, I don't have a gun!" I patted my sides to show that I wasn't hiding a weapon in my pockets. "Let help you."

His clicking faltered slightly, but he still watched me skeptically.

"You're a _human._ Why the fuck would you help me?"

I shrugged. "I dunno…I just don't want to leave you out here. I mean, I just want to help you. But first, I gotta go in and get something to wrap around your leg. I'll be right back, okay?"

I walked back in the door…Only to meet with a suspicious Dom, Emily peeking curiously over his shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" My brother raised an eyebrow at me.

"N-no one!" I blinked stupidly.

"I'm not an idiot, Anne. Was it a human?"

I shook my head guiltily as he pushed past me, and gasped.

"Th-that's...That's a fucking alien!" He shouted, 'You were talking to a fucking alien!"

"Anne, are you fucking nuts?" Emily cried.

"No, I-DOM!"

Dom had whipped his gun out and aimed it at the helpless alien's surprised face.

Dom looked at me. "What? He's gonna kill us!"

"No, he's hurt and out of ammo."

Dom relaxed a bit, but still held the gun high. "So?"

"So…I wanted to help him."

"WHAT?" He and Emily almost screamed.

I hushed them hastily. "Look, if we can just help him and keep him away, maybe he'll tell us some secret stuff."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the alien frown and open his mouth to rotest. I help up my finger to stop him.

Dom shook his head. "No way. No fucking way, Anne, you've gone bonkers."

"Dom, c'mon!" I pleaded.

Om looked from me, to the alien, and back. He sighed and let out a loud groan. "Fine. But if he gives me one reason to be suspicious, I'll blow his head right off."

I cheered happily and we all prepared to help the injured alien up. Emily looked as the both of us as if we were crazy-and we definitely were-but helped us anyways.

I had no idea why I was doing this. He was an _alien._ They were the bad guys. They came to our own planet too destroy us for no reason-that we could figure out, anyways. They killed mercilessly. So why did I feel that I had to help this particular alien?

Because he was scared. Scared and defenseless. Killing him would be worse than kicking a puppy.

I couldn't believe I'd convinced Dom to do this.

Eh. That was bad. Oh well. Sorry for this ridiculous wait. I literally feel like I'm going to pass out right now, so I can't double check it or anything. It took longer to type than I expected-a whole hour. I didn't think I was a slow typed, but I guess so.  
>Check out my profile, for updated and other important stuff…Like when I'll hopefully update next…? And don't forget to comment.<br>Last thing, I listen to music on my phone when I type the chapters, and I just thought I should put up the songs that I listened to because they are AWESOME:

Resistance-Muse  
>Demolition Lovers-My Chemical Romance<br>Steady As She Goes-The Raconteurs  
>Fell In Love With A Girl-The White Stripes<br>DESTROYA-My Chemical Romance  
>The Hardest Button to Button-The White Stripes<br>Apocalypse, Please-Muse  
>And, what I'm currently listening to: Helena-My Chemical Romance<p>

Check em out. They're all awesome. Anyways, check out the profile, comment, and have a woooondeeerful day/night.

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

I'm surprised at how easy it was to write this. Honestly, I didn't have any inspiration, but I figured the sooner I write it, the better. I had a MAJOR headache, and I needed something to do. So voila.

**Four.**

We brought the alien guy inside, Dom still pouting. He insisted that it stay in my room, and of course, I unwillingly agreed.

The alien hissed slightly as we set him on my bed, but made no other noise. He didn't have to, though-his eyes said it all.

By the way he glared at us, he was clearly mad. His blue eyes made all three of us squirm uneasily.

"So…" Dom began his interrogation as he stepped back towards the door, "what's your name?"

The alien didn't answer. He just kept on staring angrily at my brother.

"Why did you and your species come here?" Dom tried again.

And again, no answer.

"Damn it, Anne!" Dom turned to me, red-faced, "he's not going to answer! He's useless! Why don't we just get it over with and kill hi-"

"Dom, calm down," Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he'll tell us in time. Just keep your patience."

"Yeah!" I agreed, nodding, "What she said!"

Dom just shook his head incredulously and stormed out of my room, Emily following close behind, probably to calm him down. That just left me and the alien. I stood awkwardly in front of my bed where he lay, still squirming under his gaze. He wasn't glaring anymore, however. He didn't look angry anymore.

"I-I'm Anne," I attempted an introduction, "the dude with anger management problems in my brother, Dom. Oh, and the voice of reason is my best friend Emily."

Silence.

He averted his eyes from me, seeming to become interested in the bullet wound on his leg that was still oozing green stuff all over my bed.

"Oh!" I gasped in remembrance, "I was going to clean that. I'll be right back, okay?"

I didn't wait for a response that I knew wasn't going to come. Instead, I spun on my heel and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel, a cup of water, rubbing alcohol, and a rag. It wasn't much, but it was literally all we had. Dom and I had lost the first-aid kit the last time we had snuck to the grocery store, and we didn't have very many supplies left over here.

I came back into my room to face the alien again. He stared at me wearily, and I gave him a sympathetic smile as I approached. He tensed up, but I didn't stop until I was right next to the bed. I kneeled down, set the water on the nightstand, and prepared to clean his wounded leg.

When I looked up, I noticed he was now staring at the cup of water, wide-eyed. Without warning, his hand shot out and grabbed it, swallowing it before I could even react. I was planning on using it to clean his injury, but, whatever…

I didn't really want to ask what that was even about. I wouldn't get an answer, anyway. I turned back to his leg and examined it carefully. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through, exposing the odd-looking muscle and bone. I'd taken anatomy in high school, and I was certain the inside of a leg shouldn't look like _that._

"Shit," I muttered, "you need stitches."

I didn't expect him to reply, but he did.

"It will heal."

His voice was slightly crackly from not talking for so long. It was deep and had a strong British accent that seemed slightly soothing, oddly enough. It was so much calmer than it had been earlier.

"Y-yeah," I blinked as I recovered from my shock, but it won't heal properly if you don't get stitches."

"It will close on its own," he assured me in a monotone voice, "but it will take a while."

"How long?" I found myself asking.

"In your time?" He looked up at the ceiling as he thought for a moment, then lowered his head back to me, "Maybe two months."

I nodded, turning my attention back to the leg. "That's not that bad…So what's your name?"

He looked away, going into his quiet, protective shell again. Damn it, I thought we were getting somewhere.

Cleaning the bullet hole was terrible. Dom and Emily had to come and help me hold the alien down, as he was jumping and twitching way too much. He hissed loudly, and the familiar ticking vibrated from his throat. I felt terrible, but it had to be done.

And when it _was_ done, Dom and Emily let go of him and walked back out, oddly silent. All that could be heard now were the slow clicks between the alien's panting. He had gone bright pink and his eyes were more electrifying than before, if that was even possible.

I gathered the supplies and the empty cup and turned around to leave. But right as I got to the door, his voice surprised me for the second time that day.

"Matthew."

I turned around, confused. "What?"

"M-my Earth name," he explained, "is Matthew Bellamy."

My lips tightened into a smile.

"Matthew Bellamy." I whispered to myself as I exited the room.

* * *

><p>There you go…I hope it was okay. Let me know about any mistakes, I don't have time to double-check it right now. Review! Tell me whatcha think! Send me a message if you want, too. I don't mind chattin'. The next chapter should be up hopefully by March, when I'm on Spring break. Bye now!<p>

Playlist:

Girl at the Rock Show-Blink-182  
>Desolation Row-My Chemical Romance<br>Space Dementia-Muse  
>Thoughts of an Atheist-Muse<br>When I Come Around-Green Day  
>Apple Blossom-The White Stripes<br>Sail-Awolnation

-Check those songs out. RIGHT NOW-

-J-A-D-E :D

P.S., Thanks to NewBornBaby for sorta editing this :D


End file.
